El por qué de los sueños
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: Un demonio del siglo 17 atormenta a Soul Eater en sueños, que por ende no solo lo tortura a el si no que tambien en sus amigos recordandole y mostrandoles fragmentos oscuros y feos de su pasado, ellos haran lo posible por evitar un ritual que lo traera a la vida... pero fallaran en el intento... Mal summary: pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 6 meses desde que los alumnos de Shibusen consiguieron destruir al Kishin, no ha habido ninguna actividad extraña con respecto a seres que puedan cambiar el curso preescrito de la historia en la tierra. La ciudad de Shibusen continuó con su vida cotidiana al igual que el alumnado del instituto. Se cree que se respira paz pero eso está a punto de cambiar…

En una muy aburrida y cotidiana clase de disección…

Mientras le saca el corazón a un ave muerta… -Y así mis queridos muchachos… Se detiene una hemorragia interna en un ave.

-Es lo más asqueroso que he visto… Dice Maka con cara de iu.

Es normal de Stein. Dice Soul con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Pero de pronto es sorprendido por un shuriken.

-Baja los pies de la mesa Soul. Dice Stein molesto.

Sonó el timbre y todos gritaron victoria saliendo y el profesor Stein llama a Maka junto con Soul.

Maka.

Sí profesor Stein. Contesta Maka con cortesía.

Shinigami Sama los espera para darles una nueva misión, avísale al resto de tu equipo. Ya pueden retirarse.

Maka y Soul salieron del aula y alcanzó la grupo de amigos avisándoles la orden y rápido se presentaron en el Death Room.

Shinigami: Hoooola chicos como están? Tengo una muy importante misión para ustedes.

Kid: ¿De qué se trata padre?

Shinigami: Secuestraron a la hija de la reina Victoria. A la princesa Ana.

Soul: Eso es en Inglaterra…

Shinigami: Sí.

Black Star: Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Liz: Sí eso no es asunto nuestro.

Shinigami: Dejenme terminar… Se han registrado actividades extrañas de almas de demonios allí rondeando, es su deber eliminarlos.

Kid: ¿Y qué con la princesa?

Shinigami: Bueno… Eso es algo más difícil… Esos demonios planean hacer un ritual con la sangre y el alma de la princesa así que confío en que ustedes serán capaces de detenerlo.

Black Star: ¡Eso no es nada para alguien que superará a Dios!

Liz: Ahí viene de nuevo…

Maka: Cumpliremos la misón Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami: Pueden retirarse.

Cuando los chicos se disponen a marcharse Shinigami los detiene y les dice:

Shinigami: Ah se me olvidaba! Tomen esto. Dice lanzando una cruz. Esto les ayudará a defenderse del enemigo.

Soul lo atrapa y lo ve. –lo tendremos en cuenta…_ Y se van de allí.

Soul se va con su compañera a casa y cuando llega monta los pies sobre la mesa diciendo: -Hoy te toca cocinar.

Maka: Mentira te toca a ti.

Soul: Que te pasa yo ayer cociné.

Soul: Hacer cereal con leche no es cocinar. Dice enfadada (Como de costumbre)

Soul: Tú ganas yo cocino. Dice bajando los pies de la mesa.

Maka: Voy a tomar un baño. Dice iéndose.

Soul se dispone a preparar la comida mientras que ve algo que le resulta raro, ve una carta debajo de la puerta de entrada, era una carta. No decía para quien era así que la abrió y cuando la leyó su mirada pasó de desinteresada a asustada y la tiró al piso temblando. No podía creer lo que había leído y en eso sale Maka del baño secándose el cabello con el paño. –No has terminado la- Soul… ¿Qué tienes allí?

Soul entra en razón y le contesta – Ah nada, nada.

-No vas a terminar la cena olgazán? Dice empezando a enojarse.

-Si sí… Ya voy a terminarla, dice desconcentrado y Maka se da cuenta de su actitud.

Maka: Soul… ¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Maka preocupada.

Soul: Tranquila no pasa nada… Dice Soul desconcertado.

Maka: Está bien… Dice su compañera con dudas…

…

Mientras en la mansión del joven shinigami Death the Kid…

Liz: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!Grita la joven en furia.

Patty: ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Liz :¿¡Qué le hizo ese bastardo a mi cabello?!

De pronto llega Kid muy calmado –No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, hice todo por ti.

Liz: Hijo de tu mamáaaaaaaa! Dice queriendo ahorcarlo mientras Patty la sostiene.

Kid: Que? No te gusta? Yo lo veo perfecto. Dice mirando su cabello orgulloso.

Liz: Me llevó 6 años para que me creciera el cabello grandísimo idiotaa!

Kid: Era totalmente asimétrico, un desastre para la naturaleza. Dice con cara de no me importa.

Liz: ¿Qué haree con mi vidaaaaaaa? Dice rompiendo en llanto. No me casaré ni tendré hijos!

Kid: Pero si te ves perfecta.

Liz: Te voy a mataaaar!.

Patty: Calmate hermana.

*Tocan el timbre de la mansión*

Kid se voltea y se pregunta quien sería, baja las escaleras y abre la puerta pero no había nadie. La cierra y se dispone a regresar a su habitación cuando pisa un sobre de una carta. No vió para quien era y la abrió sin más. Cuando terminó de leerla se notaba el miedo en su mirada. Liz y Patty bajan y le preguntan –Kid… Que te sucede? Pregunta Liz extrañada.

Kid: Nada, tranquilas… Es sólo una carta.

Patty: Y qué dice?

Kid: nada importante. Dice Kid guardando el sobre en el bolsillo de su saco, disponiéndose para ir a su cuarto. –Que tengan buenas noches…

Liz: Lo noto extraño no crees?

Patty: Kid-kun es la persona maaaas extraña que conozco pero hay quererlo.

Liz: Tienes razón, el siempre actúa así. Dice Liz iéndose también.

…

Mientras en la casa de Black Star…

Tsubaki, cuanto falta para la comida?

Tsubaki: Cálmate… Ya va a estar…

Tsubaki nota que habían dejado algo en la entrada de su casa y recoje una carta sin nombre que misteriosamente apareció en el piso y grita:-Black Star! Te llegó una carta? A lo que el joven niega de misma manera. Tsubaki la abrió y lentamente la leyó, se asustó tanto que se resbaló de manera que el agua hirviendo le cayó encima dando así gritos de dolor a lo que el peliazul corre desesperado y la encuentra tirada y gritando. No sabía que hacer estaba quemada y enseguida la cargó cuidadosamente llevándola al baño para curarla, la recostó en la tina que tenía agua tibia sin quitarle la ropa porque esto podía hacer se irritara aún más. La miró preocupado mientras que ella yacía desmayada en la tina. Llamó a emergencias y se la llevaron…

Quien habrá sido la persona que envío tan amenazantes cartas a estos jóvenes? Es mi primer fic en esta página asi que agradecería mucho que comentaran o dejaran algún review diciéndome que tal. No se si seguir con estas historias asi que díganme. Chauuuu  



	2. Chapter 2: La venganza del reino caído

Tras el repentino acontecimiento presentado con respecto a Tsubaki, Black Star por primera vez llamó con un tono preocupado a sus amigos cosa que viniendo de Black Star tenía que ser grave… En pocos minutos todos estaban presentes en la enfermería de Shibusen esperando por una respuesta de parte de los doctores, el silencio era incómodo puesto que Kid y Soul sabían algo que los demás no (A excepción de Tsubaki) Que los traía preocupados desde un comienzo. Al abrir la enfermera la puerta de la habitación todos se levantaron en espera de una respuesta a lo que la enfermera asiente con la cabeza permitiéndoles así el acceso a la habitación. El primero en entrar fue Black Star y vió al doctor sentado anotando algo en sus papeles, el observa a Tsubaki dormida con sus vendajes y este no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-De no ser porque la remojaste en agua tibia sus heridas se habrían infectado gravemente.

-Y tardará mucho en recuperarse? Pregunta Maka preocupada.

-No, sus quemaduras fueron de nivel 1, podrá irse de aquí dentro de unas aproximadas 24 horas.

-¿Y cuándo va a despertar? Pregunta Kid despavorido.

-Dentro de no mucho tiempo_ El doctor se levanta de su silla y se retira, dejando solos a sus amigos con ella.

Black Star se sentó a su lado mirándola con detenimiento, realmente se sintió inútil al no poder haber hecho nada… A lo que Maka interrumpe sus pensamientos_ -No es tu culpa… No te atormentes.

-La plana tiene razón Black… Son cosas que pasan. A lo que Maka de pronto mira con cara asesina_ -¿A quién le dices plana? Dice enfadada.

-Pues a ti… Ninguna chica aquí es plana a excepción tuya. Es sorprendido (pero quizá ustedes no XD) Por un temiblee…. Maka Chop.

Soul se encontraba tirado en el piso (sangrando) y dice: -Sigo sin entender de dónde saca el maldito libro…

A lo que Kid se da la vuelta y sigue al doctor haciendo una pregunta un tanto importante_ -Disculpe Dr. Dentro de 2 días nos encomendaron llevar a cabo una muy importante misión. ¿Tsubaki estará en condiciones para asistir?

Y el dr. Afirma con seguridad que sí podrá ir.

Kid le agradeció y se dio la vuelta regresando a la habitación.

Maka observa a Kid y le pregunta_ ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Tsubaki será capaz de asistir a la misión, ya hablé con mi padre para posponer por 24 horas la misión.

Tsubaki lentamente abrió los ojos y los vió a todos presentes y en seguida se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabía que vendrían…

-¿Te sientes bien Tsubaki? Pregunta Liz.

-Sí… Muchas gracias por venir…

-Tsubaki… _ella lo mira atentamente_ -¿Qué decía esa carta? Pregunta el peliazul con cara seria, de pronto Soul y Kid oyen la pregunta y sus ojos se abrieron aterrados y Maka se da cuenta de eso_ Soul… ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-Eehh… No tranquila.

-Kid… ¿Qué decía la carta? Pregunta Liz.

-Nada… Dice Kid tratando de ocultarlo…

Black Star los observa extrañados y les pregunta_ ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Tsubaki da un suspiro y de repente empezó a temblar_ -La carta era… de mi hermano_ dice bajando la mirada. Todos quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta de la chica porque todos creían que ya había muerto, _Decía que nos iba a encontrar, y que de todos se vengaría… Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Hubo un gran silencio incómodo y Kid lo rompe…

… La carta era… De mi madre… Confiesa Kid cabizbajo.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante aquella confesión y Maka preocupada le pregunto: ¿Y está bien?

…Ella… falleció hace 11 años… Y una lágrima traicionera broto de su baja mirada.

A todos se le puso la piel de gallina (a excepción de Black Star que sintió rabia) y Maka mira a Soul desconcertada y lo toma de los hombros: ¡SOUL!¿Qué decía la carta?

Soul bajo la mirada y muy pocos notaron que estaba llorando, salió corriendo de la habitación a gran velocidad para que nadie lo siguiera y Maka fue tras el. Mientras que la chica corría gritando su nombre ya lo había perdido de su vista. Lo buscó por toda la ciudad de Shibusen pero no lo encontró, era de noche y lo que hizo fue sentarse en un banco a recapacitar… A meditar la situación. Preocupada por su compañero no se rinde en su búsqueda y como última opción decide adentrarse al bosque y lo ve sentado en un acantilado con la mirada baja. Maka dio un suspiro de Alivio al verlo y se dirigió a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. Mirándolo con atención.

…- Yo lo perdí todo Maka…

Maka sólo se dispuso a oírlo, sin interrumpirlo ni cuestionarlo.

…-Yo crecí en una ciudad en Irlanda… Era feliz con mi familia, era la gran familia de Los Evans… Muy adinerada y a la vez acechada por asesinos. Un misterioso fuego se inició en la mansión y en menos de una noche lo perdí todo… Vi a un ángel negro y con sus alas rotas llena de sangre junto con los cadáveres de mis padres y me susurró de lejos que todo iba a estar bien... Salí como pude de la mansión y observé como todo lo que me hacía feliz moría ante mis ojos. Después llegué a Shibusen y descubrí mi talento como arma. Y los conocí a ustedes… pensé que me había liberado de mi pasado pero veo que estoy solo condenado a él… No quiero perderlo todo otra vez Maka… Dijo empezando a llorar…

-Nos tienes a nosotros Soul, dijo Maka poniendo su mano en su hombro. Y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos allí para ti. Maka lo vió tan triste, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y lo envuelve en sus cálidos brazos mientras que lo recibe sorprendido… Maka lo mira nuevamente preocupada_ ¿Y quién te envió la carta Soul?

Soul volteó a ver a otro lado pero aún cabizbajo_ -La persona que me dijo que todo estaría bien…

Maka ante esta respuesta abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez asustada, entendió que no se estaban enfrentando a nada fácil y que tenían que estar alertas en todo momento. Comprendió el dolor de su compañero al recordar tan feo pasado y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro_ -Siempre contarás conmigo Soul… Nunca dudes de ello…

Mientras que en Londres…

-¡Suéltame asqueroso! ¡Viejo maldito y decrépito!

-Shhh shh shh… Princesa, ¿Qué modales son esos?

-¡Ya verás bastardo cuando me libere de aquí te voy a asesinar!

El rostro del tipo misterioso cambio de cínico a seria, y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente cuando de pronto llega un carruaje totalmente negro y le abren la puerta, el hombre misterioso sonrió y cargó inconsciente a la joven y la montó en el carruaje. Mientras que un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello negro (Demasiado apuesto por cierto) levanta su mirada intimidante y le pregunta_ -¿Me asegura que es la princesa?

-Sí señor.

-Quiero que la lleves a lo más remoto de la ciudad, ah y quiero que prepares bien la estancia.

-¿Por qué señor?

-Porque tendremos invitados especiales… Dibujándose una sonrisa macabra en el rostro…

….

Continuará.

Holaaa se que es muy pronto para publicar es que tenia que escribir mi idea o sino iba a enloquecer XD en el siguiente cap habrán personajes invitados. Realmente espero que les haya gustado este cap.. Chauuu 


	3. Chapter 3: Extrañas pesadillas

Un niño de 5 añitos se encontraba en una extraña y enorme habitación, había una mesa con bisturís y pinzas y cuchillos. El niño con un poco de temor caminó lentamente hacia un ataúd que posaba al fondo del gran cuarto, observó con cuidado el suelo que era tablón de ajedrez, baldosas negras y azul oscuro. Se acercó muy lentamente al ataúd y temblando estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando una mujer sin mandíbula y ensangrentada, sin sus ojos y muchas lágrimas de sangre sale gritando

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Grita el joven exaltado de la cama al darse cuenta de que era un pesadilla, se agarra el pecho con fuerza con la intención de que no le fuera a dar un paro cardíaco, sus compañeras abren la puerta de su habitación preocupadas y a la vez preocupadas_ -¡KID! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? Preguntó Liz muy preocupada.

El joven quedó petrificado y mirando sus manos sabiendo exactamente quién era esa mujer.

-¡KID! Reacciona. Le dice una muy graciosa joven de pelo corto.

-Liz, Patty… Tranquilas fue solo una pesadilla. Dice el joven levantándose de la cama y sobándose la cabeza.

-Nos diste un susto, ven ya la comida está.

-Espérenme, dentro de un rato bajo.

-Está bien… Dice Patty cerrando la puerta.

Kid se quedó sorprendido pensando sobre su recurrente pesadilla, se tocó la mandíbula imaginando aquella tétrica y retorcida imagen. Intentó no recordarlo y se puso sus simétricas pantuflas de conejo y bajó a comer con sus compañeras…

Liz se le queda viendo de forma extraña mientras que el solo jugaba con sus huevos revueltos, con la mirada un poco perdida_ -Kid, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste para que gritaras de aquella forma?

-Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia_ A lo que Liz lo mira sorprendida ya que no se esperaba tal respuesta-

-Oye! Solo me preocupaba por ti, no tienes que contestarme así.

-Lo siento Liz, estoy un poco estresado… Dice sobándose nuevamente la frente.

-¿Soñaste con alguna chica desnuda tortolito? Alguna de cabello rosado y corto de ojos azules? Dice con una expresión graciosa en el rostro a lo que Kid levanta la mirada un poco decepcionado_ -No te pases Patty…

-Pero por qué nooo? Chrona es una chica muy bonita, al menos cuando sonríe. Y ya todos saben que te gustaa. Dice con mirada pícara.

-Yo no sería capaz de faltarle el respeto a una chica pensando en ella de esa forma… Dice Kid ruborizándose.

-Esooo tortolo, te gusta Chrona! Dice Liz empezando a darle ligeros golpecitos con el codo.

-Ya no tengo hambre, dice Kid levantándose de la mesa un poco sonrojado. _-Gracias por la comida. Y se retira.

Liz se le queda viendo mientras se retira y le dice a Patty con un tono preocupado_ ¿Crees que tenga que ver con la carta de su madre?

-Es un poco extraño… Dijo que su madre había muerto ¿no?

-Siii…

-Entonces… Quizás sea un… ¡FANTASMAA!

Liz pegó un grito tapándose la cara ya que le tiene terror a los fantasmas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJA!

¡PATTY! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Tenías que ver tu cara! Dice llorando de la risa.

Ya basta Patty! Hay que preparar las maletas para el viaje de hoy.

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR! *Poniendo su mano en la frete con un soldado.

Mientras que en la casa de Maka y Soul…

Maka jugaba con el agua que tenía en su vaso, sentada en la mesa mirando hacia el infinito… Pensando, sólo pensando… _¿Estará bien Soul? ¿Algo malo nos espera en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué personas difuntas nos atormentan? ¿Tendrá que ver todo esto con el incidente de la familia Evans? Muchas dudas y preguntas pasaron por su mente, era ya casi las 12 del mediodía y Soul no salía de su habitación hasta que Maka se levanta y decide tocar su puerta, no tuvo respuesta y la abrió. Y vió a su compañero recostado mirando al techo, tarareando unas canciones mientras oía música a lo que su técnica se le queda _viendo_ y le dice_ -Soul...

Soul deja de tararear y la mira esperando su pregunta_ -¿No vas a desayunar?

-No

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No

-¿Ya preparaste tus maletas?

-Sí. Dice aun mirando al techo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- _Today I don´t feel like doing anything… I just wanna lay in my bed… Mientras tarareaba sin prestarle atención a Maka._

_-¡MAKA CHOP! Le pega un libro en la cabeza con toda la rabieta del mundo. Soul quedó inconsciente por unos segundos._ -Idiota…_

_-¡Ya fue suficiente con el maldito libro! Grita Soul sobándose la cabeza._

_-Es hora de irnos Soul. Lleva tus maletas…_

_-¿Qué sucede Maka? Pregunta Soul sosteniendo las maletas._

_-… ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a Londres?_

_- ¿Y por qué no? Solamente vamos a combatir unos simples demonios y ya está._

_-Es que me preocupa…_

_-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Que los muertos nos estén hablando Soul! ¿Y si algo terrible nos pasa? ¿Si te pasa algo? No sería capaz de casi volver a perderte._

_Soul se sorprende un poco ante la respuesta de ella y le dice_ Nada malo nos va a pasar_ Le toma su barbilla levantando su mirada_ Te prometo que siempre te voy a protegerte, pase lo que pase cueste lo que cueste. _

_-Maka sonríe levemente_ -Gracias Soul, siempre podré contar contigo. Se le lanzó para abrazarlo y este se sorprende y a la vez lo recibe con calidez y un pequeño rubor carmesí se pintó en su rostro._

_-Bueno_ Se levanta_ Se nos va a hacer tarde. Le extiende su mano para que Maka se levante y esta la toma agradecida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Maka y Soul partieron hacia el aeropuerto, Soul se sintió extraño, como cosquilleos en el estómago cuando Maka lo abrazó. Pero descartó la posibilidad pensando que quizá le dolía el estómago o simplemente tenía hambre. La miró y recapacitó acerca de la otra noche, se sintió realmente comprendido y por primera vez… escuchado… Se encontraron con los chicos en el aeropuerto y Shinigami les avisa a última hora a través de un espejo:_ Hooola ¿Cómo están?_

_-Shinigami-Sama! ¿Qué necesita? Pregunta Maka mirándolo con atención._

_-Quería decirles que les preparé un carruaje para que vayan a Londres, nuestra tecnología es evidentemente más avanzada que la suya por lo que quiero que se mezclen entre la civilización de Londres, recuerden; están visitando 1815, nada de teléfonos, laptops, reproductores de música ni televisión. Podrían cambiar el curso de la historia si alguien los ve…_

_-Entendido Shinigami-Sama. Contesta Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¿Y qué con la vestimenta?- Pregunta Liz preocupada _¿Usted cree que YO voy a usar corset? Esos vestidos súper inflados y anticuados? ¡Pues está muuuuuy equivocado!_

_-Liz, ¿Estás loca? La simetría de la arquitectura victoriana es simplemente perfecta! Dice Kid empezando a enamorarse de la ciudad que todavía no conoce._

_-Que ladilla tú y tu simetría… Dice Liz entre dientes._

_-¡Qué les pasa Londres es la ciudad de los DIOSES! Dice arrogante poniendo su pose de héroe._

_Soul: Ahí viene de nuevo…_

_Maka lanza una risita baja por la absurda discusión de sus amigos e interrumpe_ Bueno, en Inglaterra hay tiendas así que no te preocupes Liz, y creo que ya es hora de irnos. Dice disponiéndose a irse cuando Shinigami los interrumpe__

_-Chicos, realmente tengan cuidado. Los demonios tomarán forma de lo que ustedes más temen o de los difuntos que más aman. Así que por favor no caigan en sus trampas. Ah por cierto, Chrona va a ir a la misión, necesitaran de la espada demoníaca ya que esta es una misión un tanto seria… Si no detienen el ritual que está a punto de llevarse a cabo… El mundo sufrirá unas terribles consecuencias: ¿Cuento con ustedes?_

_Kid se ruborizó ligeramente y Soul lo golpea con su codo en el brazo como insinuándole ya saben qué. Todos soltaron una risa y partieron ya en el carruaje…_

_-Saben… Creo que ahora lo de las cartas tienen sentido. Dice Maka a sus amigos._

_-No lo sé… A mí me sigue pareciendo extraño… Contesta Kid quitando su vista de la ventana._

_- ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha tenido pesadillas con respecto a eso? Pregunta Soul._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas… No puedo dejar de soñar con mi hermano muerto. Dice Tsubaki bajando la mirada._

_Los ojos de Kid se abrieron como platos ya que él también había tenido esos retorcidos sueños_ -Yo también he soñado con mi madre…_

_¿Y tú Soul? Pregunta Liz observando a Soul._

_-Yo… He soñado con un ángel negro… Sus alas siempre están rotas y ensangrentadas… Hace tiempo que dejé de tener estas pesadillas…_

_Ok analicemos… Kid… ¿Cómo se encontraba tu madre cuando soñaste por última vez con ella? Pregunta Maka frunciendo el ceño ligeramente._

_Kid suspira antes de responder puesto que le era difícil hablar acerca de su madre_ - Siempre que sueño con ella… Ella está en un ataúd en una funeraria… Y siempre me llama… Ella en mis pesadillas no tiene ojos, como si se los hubiese arrancado y tampoco tiene mandíbula. Realmente es algo macabro…_

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos, era algo retorcido y feo… Maka desvía su mirada puesta en Kid y la dirige hacia Tsubaki_ -¿Y tú Tsubaki?_

_-Bueno yo…_

_Todos la miran atentamente_ -Mi hermano aparece desmembrado en sus sueños… Como si estuviese sufriendo se arrastra hacia mí y de los pies me jala hasta un pozo, un pozo en el que me ahogo… _

_Maka observa a Soul ya sabiendo su respuesta y no pregunta nada más._

_Kid… Sé que ya pregunté demasiado pero no sabes cómo murió tu madre ¿Cierto? Pregunta nuevamente Maka._

_Kid negó con la cabeza y lo mismo le preguntó a Tsubaki y ella negó de igual manera._

_Era muy difícil armar el rompecabezas ya que faltaban numerosas piezas y explicaciones. Kid y Tsubaki no sabían de que habían muerto sus parientes mientras que Soul sí… _

_Hooola mis lectores ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Bueno he aquí el capítulo ya en serio el siguiente si trae a los personajes invitados son… De KUROSHITSUJI! Claro será solamente un corto encuentro nada serio… o tal vez sí… Espero que les haya gustado el cap por favor dejen reviews o comentarios realmente se los agradecería… Byeeee!_


	4. Chapter 4: El demonio de alas rotas

EL DEMONIO DE ALAS ROTAS.

El camino hacia Inglaterra se hizo largo y pesado a causa de las inquietudes que llevaba consigo el equipo. Maka por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de saber más, sabía que no eran comunes pesadillas ni nada por el estilo… Alguien los estaba acechando… Pero los pensamientos de Maka fueron interrumpidos cuando el carruaje frenó de golpe haciendo que los pasajeros se estremecieran un poco por el impacto. El conductor se bajó y les abrió la puerta para que se bajaran. Salieron sorprendidos al ver tan monumental ciudad a lo que Kid dice maravillado_ -¡La arquitectura es más perfecta de lo que la imaginé!

-Guaaau… Es una muy bonita ciudad…

-¡MIREN LOS VESTIDOS! Corre Liz hacia la vidriera de una tienda_ -¡Kid cómpramelo! Dice con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

- Recuerden lo que Shinigami-Sama nos dijo. Dice Tsubaki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Soul! Viste ese vestido color salmón? Dice Maka corriendo jalándolo de la mano hacia una tienda.

-¡Espérate Maka! Dice siendo arrastrado por la chica.

-Black Star cómprame uno! Dice Tsubaki con ojos de perrito.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! Una Diosa tiene que vestir de lo mejor! ¡KID! Tú pagas! dice con cara pícara.

Los ciudadanos de pronto se detuvieron observando el escándalo que formaban estos ``extranjeros´´ y estos al fijarse que eran el centro de atención lentamente caminaron hacia la tienda tratando de evadir miradas. Por lo que Maka dice cerrando la puerta del negocio con la respiración un poco acelerada_ -Casi nos descubren…

-¿Qué les he dicho de hacer escenitas acá eh? Es serio, si nos descubren cambiaríamos el curso de la historia.

-¡Por eso tienes que comprar los vestidos! Dice Liz agarrándolo del brazo.

Kid da un suspiro en señal de derrota y dice_ -Cuál es el que te gusta Liz?...

¡ESE! Dice con cara de victoria.

De pronto suena la campanita donde la puerta se abre y ellos se escondieron entre los vestidos para que no los vieran con sus modernas vestimentas y vieron a una chica pelirosa acercarse al vendedor que se encontraba en el mostrador_ -Eeehh… Estee…

-¿qué desea señorita?

-Un vestido… -dice la tímida chica bajando la mirada.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Uno de fiesta… Dice agarrándose su brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

Una chica rubio cenizo sale de entre los vestidos gritando_ -¡CHRONAA! Grita la chica abrazándola, al principio Chrona se asustó bastante pero al darse cuenta de quién era se dejó abrazar.

-¿Cómo estas Chrona? ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión en Rusia?

-Eeehh… Bien…

-CHRONAAA! Grita Patty abrazándola.

Chrona se asustó un poco cuando tanta gente se le abalanzó contra ella pero al darse cuenta que eran sus amigos una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Liz la mira con cara pícara _ -Oye Chrona… Alguien ha pensado en ti mucho últimamente… _Todas soltaron una risita viendo a Kid mientras que a él solo se le hacía un rubor en sus mejillas desviando su mirada.

-Uh? ¿A q-qué se refieren?-Pregunta Chrona inocentemente.

Todas soltaron nuevamente sus risitas y ella sólo se puso más nerviosa. Camino hacia el vendedor por el vestido y Maka le pregunta_ -Hey Chrona… ¿ Y eso que estás comprando vestidos?

-Uuhh… Pues yo…

-Es cierto_ Interrumpe Tsubaki_ -Ya de por sí vistes como de la época victoriana.

Sii pues… El Conde Phantomhive nos invitó a un baile…

-¿``Nos´´? Repite Soul.

¿Y para qué el Conde Phantomhive nos quiere ver? ¿Por qué nos conoce? Pregunta Kid un poco confundido.

-A-ahh… Dice que q-quiere conocer a un miembro de l-la famila Evans…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Prefieren a Soul antes del grandísimo YO?! –Se queja Black Star.

¡SIIIII! ¡UN BAILEE! Grita Liz bailando feliz con Tsubaki.

-Eeeh… Bueno… Yo… Ya me iba… Dice Chrona tímidamente agarrando el paquete con el vestido.

¿No te quedas con nosotros? Dice Kid sujetándola de la mano a lo que la pelirosa se sonroja ligeramente y contesta_ -No es bueno que estén aquí. La chica soltó su mano bruscamente y salió corriendo entre lágrimas.

Todos quedaron extrañados ante la reacción pero Kid grita su nombre esperando respuesta, intentó seguirla mientras que corría pero no la encontró. Corrió hasta un callejón oscuro y la vió sentada en un rincón con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Kid suspira y camina hacia ella extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara mientras que la pelirosa solo levanta la mirada diciendo_ -¿Qué quieres?

-Qué salgas de aquí ¿No es obvio?

Chrona desvía la mirada y le dice_ -Me siento bien aquí…

-Se nota en tus ojos_ -dice el shinigami de forma sarcástica.

-Está oscuro y es peligroso Chrona.

Chrona ignora lo que dice mirando hacia un lado.

-Por Dios no te pongas testaruda…

-¿Por qué te importo tanto? –dice la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Kid quedó en silencio por unos segundos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y le contesta_ -Porque eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte así. –dice el shinigami arrodillándose a su altura.

Chrona lo mira a los ojos con un ligero rubor pintado en su rostro a lo que el Shinigami sonríe de forma cálida…

-Ven_-le extiende su mano-_-Se hace tarde.

Chrona pensó durante un par de segundos y la tomó levantándose así.

Ya se había hecho de noche y los chicos reservaron unas habitaciones en un albergue, aunque era el único que habían conseguido era asqueroso y horrible. Cuando Liz abre la puerta de la pequeña habitación pega un grito de la tierra al cielo y los chicos entraron desesperados a la habitación y Soul grita exaltado abriendo completamente la puerta_

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE LIZ?

-E-ESO E-SA COSAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Todos suspiraron decepcionados y Maka dice_ -¿En serio Liz?

Liz pega un grito y se guinda del cuello de Black Star_ -¡MATALAA! ¡MATALAAAAA!

-Pero si es sólo una cucarachita. Dice Black Star extrañado. Mientras que Patty estaba muerta de la risa al ver a su hermana haciendo su escenita, Black Star levantó el pie para aplastarla cuando oyen a alguien gritar_ -¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO LA MATEN!

-¿Kid? Lo mira Soul con confusión en su rostro y ve a la pelirosa entrar seguida de él.

-¡CHRONAA! –grita Maka abrazándola_ -¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! Decía Maka como la propia madre.

-¿Qué no ven que es la cosita más linda y simétrica que haya existido? -dice Kid maravillado agarrando a la cucaracha por las antenitas.

-AAAAAHHHH! BÁJALA! ESA COSA!

Black Star mira con malicia a Liz y le arranca la cucaracha a Kid de las manos y se la pone prácticamente en la cara _

-¿Qué crees q- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ -ríe Black Star descontroladamente

-¡BLACK STAR! Le grita Tsubaki con reproche quitándole la cucaracha de las manos. Llevándola a la ventana_

-Ve cucarachita, ve… Le dice Tsubaki con ternura para que saliera de la habitación.

Todos calmaron sus risas por la escena a excepción de Liz que estaba en posición fetal sobre la cama llorando por el susto.

Soul se queda viendo la habitación y la cantidad de personas, 8 personas, dos literas, una cama matrimonial, y una individual.

-¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos? Dice Soul con cansancio.

-Yo tomo la parte de arriba_ -Corre Liz hacia una litera.

-Yo la de abajo_ -Corre su hermana Patty a la litera.

Kid caminó tranquilamente hacia la individual y colocó sus pertenencias sobre esta. Tsubaki y Black Star compartieron literas mientras que Soul y Maka se miraron con cara exhausta al ver que les había tocado la matrimonial… Chrona miró a su alrededor en busca de una esquina vacía, no quería estorbar en la estancia de sus amigos y no dijo nada al ver como se quedó sin cama.

Apagaron las luces y Chrona solo se dispuso a irse a su esquina. Kid la observa y ve su cama individual, se desarropa, se levanta y camina hacia donde está ella con la manta en sus manos abrigándola del frío. La ayuda a pararse y la lleva a su cama… La pelirosa adormilada lo mira y le dice_ -Kid… no es necesario…

-Insisto… Dice el chico aún soñoliento.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú? Le pregunta la pelirosa culpable.

-No te preocupes estaré bien_ -mientras que esboza una bonita y sincera sonrisa_

Chrona lo ve por un par de segundos y dice_

-Sigo sin entender por qué siempre te preocupas por mí… _a lo que el shinigami suspira y se sienta al borde de la cama mirándola fijamente y antes de pronunciar una palabra la pelirosa se le adelanta y le pregunta_

-¿Tú piensas en mí… *se toma un par de segundos*_ del mismo modo en que yo pienso en ti?

Kid se sorprende y se ruboriza fuertemente_ -Te respondería si supiera de qué manera piensas tú en mí…

Chrona quedó pensativa y suspira… girándose en la cama dándole inconscientemente la espalda. El joven suspira y se levanta y ella le dice_ -Gracias… Por todo…

El joven la mira con una tierna sonrisa y ella sonríe ligeramente… Kid se retira y se dispone a irse al baño… a dormir en la bañera… qué patético era el sistema turístico de Londres -.-…

KID POV…

No sabía si sentirme bien o mal… No sabía ni siquiera que había pasado, ¿Chrona se me había declarado? Era simplemente imposible… Una chica tan tímida como ella ¿tuvo el valor de decirme eso? Y yo… ¿No fui capaz de expresar lo que sentía? Me siento tan patético y cobarde… Cuando de pronto interrumpen mis pensamientos cuando abren la puerta del baño… Era Soul todavía un poco dormido, con los ojos cerrados empezó a desvestirse, no entendía que diablos estaba haciendo y cuando se quita los pantalones e iba a quitarse los calzoncillos le grité:_ -¡SOUL!

-¡Aah! ¿qué? Dice abriendo los ojos:_ -¿Kid? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás en la bañera?

-¿Y tú por qué te desvistes?_ Soul mira su torso desnudo y le dice_ -¿Me querías violar?

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? No soy gay como Black Star… _Soul suelta una risa. Y Black Star pega un grito_ -¡EL GAY ERES TÚ RAYITAS!_ Soul y Kid se miran con confusión y Kid dice_ -Eres un sonámbulo…

-Sii… _se pone nuevamente su camisa_ -Es una de las tantas razones de que Maka me golpea…_ Kid soltó una risa y le pregunta a Soul_ Oye Soul…_ Soul lo mira esperando su pregunta_ -Si una chica te pregunta que qué piensas de ella… ¿Cómo lo tomarías?

-Depende… ¿Cómo te lo dijo la susodicha? Lo mira con cara pícara.

-"¿Tú piensas en mí como yo de ti?" Hizo Kid imitando una graciosa voz de chica.

-¡Idiota se te declaró! ¿ Y qué le dijiste? Preguntó Soul interesado.

-Bueno… No sabía con exactitud como pensaba ella de mí… y le contesté con una pregunta… Y creo que lo arruiné…

-Pues… Perdiste tu oportunidad amigo… Va a pensar que la rechazaste, y sabes cómo es Chrona de sensible.

-¿Crees que puedo arreglarlo?

-No lo sé, puedes arreglarlo si le expresas lo que sientes…

-¿Y cómo diablos hago eso?

-No soy el más indicado para decirte como expresarse… Quizá Liz o Tsubaki puedan ayudarte.

-Armaran un escándalo si se enteran…

-Bueno, es decisión tuya… Si prefieres romperle el corazón a tu chica y no decirle lo que sientes, o aguantar las risas y burlitas de las chicas por un año teniendo a tu chica a tu lado.

-Tienes razón… Lo último que quiero hacer es hacerla sentir mal…

Siii… Oye amigo ¿qué haces en la bañera?

-Es una larga historia… Te cuento mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches amigo_ cierra Soul la puerta_

Siento que me hizo me mejor charlar con Soul, ya sé lo que voy a hacer…

CHRONA POV...

No podía evitar sentirme mal por la reacción de Kid, no sé qué diablos hice… Siento que arruiné nuestra amistad al tratar de confesarme, no sé qué hacer… Quizá Liz o Maka sepan que decirme… Me desarropé y me paré para caminar hacia la litera de Liz, vi que estaba en la parte de arriba por lo que sólo suspiré. Subí por las escaleras y me apoyé a un costado de su cama. Esta solo pegó un ligero brinco y bostezando me dice_

-Chrona… ¿Qué pasa no puedes dormir? Dice Liz soñolienta.

-Q-quiero preguntarte algo Liz-chan…

-Umm… ¿Y qué será?

-Intenté dec- Fui interrumpida porque Maka subió a la litera con un puñito en su ojo diciendo_ No puedo dormir…_ ¿Chrona? ¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Maka al verme.

-Pasó algo… pero no sé cómo sentirme al respecto…

- ¿Y qué sucedió? Pregunto Tsubaki asomándose a la litera y todas soltaron una risita al ver a la chismosita de Tsubaki subir a la litera para unirse a la conferencia un poco divertida. Y yo suspiré a punto de contarles_

-I-intenté… confesármele a Kid… Dije con un fuerte rubor en mi rostro.

Todas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas y a la vez emocionadas pero la sonrisa de Liz se borró a meditar bien mi oración_ -¿Intentaste?

-Sí… no sé qué paso…

Todas colocaron su rostro en sus manos prestándome toda su atención e interés.

-Le pregunté cómo pensaba él de mi… si el pensaba de la misma manera en que yo pensaba de él…

¡Ooohh Chronaa! ¡Fuiste muy indirecta! Me dijo Liz con tono de reproche_ -¡Seguramente el muy idiota no entendió!

Sí Chrona… Los chicos no entienden por indirectas, el seguramente debe estar confundido. Dice Tsubaki.

¡Exprésale en concreto lo que sientes! ¡Qué él sepa y se dé cuenta! Dijo Maka.

-Conozco a Kid, el seguramente no te entendió. El no entiende nada que tenga que ver con amor. Me dice Liz colocando su mano en mi hombro_ El te quiere… sólo que no sabe cómo decírtelo…

Con estas palabras me sonrojé a tal punto que las chicas se rieron y pues hablamos de trivialidades y Tsubaki pregunta_

-Oye Maka… ¿Te gusta Soul?

-¿¡QUÉ!? Grita Maka pero Liz le tapa la boca para no despertar a los chicos ni a la bestia durmiente de Patty.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- Susurra Maka súper roja.

-Con qué te gusta eeh… -dice Liz con cara maliciosa y con su mano en la barbilla.

-¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Tan solo míralo!- susurra Maka sonrojada señalando a Soul durmiendo.

-Ummm… alto, apuesto, frío, sexy… Perfecto para Maka Albarn… Dice Liz con cara pícara consiguiendo a una Maka todavía más roja y todas se rieron bajito.

-¿Y qué contigo Liz-chan? Pregunta Tsubaki interesada.

-Bueno… Supongo que todavía no he conocido a mi príncipe azul…

-T-tranquila Liz-chan… S-sé que encontrarás a-a tu príncipe azul…

Todas sonrieron y siguieron hablando…

-¿Y Tsubaki-chan nada con Black Star? Pregunta Maka.

-Umm… no… No sé cómo decírselo… Dice Tsubaki en tono desilusionado.

-Tranquila Tsubaki… Eres una chica fuerte y sensible… Si te lo propones ¡será pan comido! Dice Liz tratando de darle ánimos.

-¿Pero si él no me corresponde? Pregunta Tsubaki mirando a las chicas.

-Estoy segura de que te corresponderá Tsubaki, por más idiota y arrogante que sea… _Suspira para no enfadarse_ Sé que te corresponderá… Dice Maka dándole ánimos.

-Gracias chicas, ustedes son únicas… Dice Tsubaki sonriéndoles tiernamente.

Las chicas continuaron hablando toda la noche hasta que se fueron a dormir Ya que el cansancio podía más con ellas, todavía me confunde un poco el hecho de que un Conde… El conde Phantomhive nos haya invitado al baile, me gusta mucho leer sobre historia y leí que él había muerto en 1809 y estamos en 1815… De todos modos asistiré al baile, sólo espero que no les pase nada a nadie… Espero que las cosas se aclaren y se resuelvan con respecto a Kid, siento que el no me va a corresponder por alguna extraña razón.

No les he contado acerca de mis pesadillas ni tampoco sobre mi pasado y sé que es peligroso que ellos estén aquí en Inglaterra… Algo siniestro y macabro los acecha y lo que menos quiero es que algo malo les pase.

El demonio de alas rotas que veo en mis sueños…


	5. Chapter 5: El baile de Ciel Phantomhive

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el comedor tomando su desayuno, claro una mañana escandalosa a causa de Black Star, las chicas miraban a Kid con cara amenazante y este no entendía realmente la razón. Maka miraba a Soul e inevitablemente se ruborizaba, por lo que este no tardó en darse cuenta y enseguida se extrañó…

MAKA POV…

Pensaba acerca de lo que me dijeron las chicas anoche ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? ¿Ya todos se dieron cuenta de que me gusta? Veía a Soul y no podía evitar ruborizarme; Soul pareció haberse dado cuenta y me miró un tanto extrañado y eso sólo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa… Haciendo a un lado el escándalo que hacía Black Star podía notarse un poco de tensión entre nosotros y extrañamente fue Chrona quien rompió el hielo…

La pelirosa parecía ni siquiera tener hambre y solo se dispuso de decir_ -Ustedes… no deberían estar aquí. –ella estaba cabizbaja y todos la observaron con confusión y a la vez atención.

-¿Por qué Chrona? Le pregunta Kid.

Chrona solo volteó a ver al suelo desviando la mirada del grupo.

-Chrona… ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no? Le preguntó Soul empezando a fruncir el ceño.

Yo sólo miré a Chrona, estaba confundida y yo no sabía que quería decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Le pregunté yo.

-Aquí… aquí hay algo que los acecha, y lo sé porque lo veo en mis sueños… Dijo Chrona aún cabizbaja.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos incluyéndome, ¿Ella también estaba teniendo esos sueños? ¿Qué diablos veía ella en sus sueños? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Y qué ves en tus sueños Chrona? Le pregunta Kid en un tono preocupado.

-N-no, no puedo decírselos… La pelirosa seguía cabizbaja ocultando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos…

-Chrona… Kid le sujetaba su mano_ -¿Por qué no puedes contarnos?

-¡N-no puedo! La chica se para y va corriendo a la habitación, ya todos sabían que esta se había encerrado conociéndola y Soul dice en tono preocupado.

-Esta situación no me gusta…

-A mí tampoco amigo… Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Black Star serio.

-¿Qué creen que haya visto Chrona en sus sueños? Pregunté yo.

-Debe ser grave para que no nos quiera decir. -dice Tsubaki.

-… No entiendo nada de esto… Decía Liz agarrándose sus cabellos con frustración.

- Oigan… ¿Creen que haya jirafas en la fiesta del Conde Phantomhive? -y todos recordaron la fiesta.

-Maldición la fiesta… Decía Soul pegándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Verga que ladilla… Decía Black colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hay que preguntarle a Chrona dónde y a qué hora es la fiesta. Decía Patty.

-Yo pienso que el indicado para preguntárselo y hablar con ella es Kid.- Decía Liz mirándolo pícaramente.

GENERAL POV…

Kid suspiró ante la sugerencia de Liz, ya que todos lo miraron dándole la razón a la rubia, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, dio 3 golpes diciendo_ ¡Chrona abre la puerta!

-¡NO! Negaba la peli rosa en sollozos.

-¡Tengo que decirte algo!

-¡No me importa!

Kid suspira y dice_ -¿Cuándo es el baile?

Oye que no obtiene respuesta pero si unos pasos hacia la puerta y Chrona la abre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Es hoy… A las 6…

-¿Puedo pasar?

La chica abre completamente la puerta dándole paso al shinigami…

-Necesito que me cuentes que ves en tus sueños Chrona, sino no podremos ayudarte…

-Es que… Si les cuento me haría daño a mí… y a ustedes…

- Chrona, nosotros también hemos tenido sueños, sueños muy feos…

-Eso lo sé…

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Le pregunta el shinigami sorprendido_

-Tú sueñas con tu madre… Tsubaki sueña con su hermano, y Soul… El sueña con lo mismo que sueño yo…

Kid se quedó pensando intentando recordar lo que había dicho Soul sobre sus sueños… Un demonio… un ángel… algo parecido y que tenía sus alas rotas y ensangrentadas según él… Con eso también soñaba Chrona, ¿tendrá que ver con la sangre negra? Ambos la poseen pero no sabe por qué influye en lo que ven en sus sueños…

-¿Kid-kun? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Si…

-¿Asistirás al baile?

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-¿En qué año estamos? Preguntó Chrona para corroborar algo.

-En 1815. ¿Por qué?

-L-leí que el anfitrión de la fiesta de esta noche m-murió en 1809…

-Hace 6 años… Es extraño… ¿Será que…

-…Es un demonio? Completó Chrona su oración.

-No no creo, Maka habría sentido su alma hace mucho tiempo…

-T-tienes razón…

-Voy a bajar, ¿Vienes?

-No gracias me quedo.

El shinigami se levantó y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos expectantes.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo? Le preguntó Maka.

-Es hoy, a las 6…

-Me refiero, sus sueños. ¿Qué ve en sus sueños? Le pregunta Liz.

Kid suspira y dice_ Lo mismo que ves tú Soul…

Soul se sorprende un poco y frunció el ceño…

-¿Y cómo lo ve ella? Le preguntó Soul.

-No lo sé, no me dijo.

-¿Y qué más sabe? Pregunta Black Star intrigado.

-Sabe de los sueños de todos… Cómo no lo sé.

Maka apretó el puño y dijo…_ Sea lo que sea... Hay que destruirlo…

Patty bajó la mirada y pregunta_ ¿Iremos entonces al baile?

-Kid asintió y dijo_ Hay algo sobre ese tal Conde que tenemos que averiguar…

-¿Y qué es? Preguntó Tsubaki.

- Si es un demonio o no…

-Kid eso no tiene sentido…

-Entonces ¿por qué otra razón nos conoce? Le dijo Kid.

-Por qué otra razón está vivo, se supone que murió en 1809… Y según la historia el tal Conde "Phantomhive" era conocido como el ciervo de la reina y la reina comenzó a mandar no después de 1815. ¿Les parece que tiene sentido? La historia no miente. Dijo Soul con sabiduría a lo que todos se le quedan viendo sorprendidos incluyendo a Maka que dijo_

-Soul… ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto la historia?

-Eeeeh… yo… No me interesa solo leí un libro cuando estaba aburrido. Dijo Soul tratando de mentir.

-¿Soul? ¿Agarrando un libro? ¿Y que no sea playboy? Es increíble simplemente. Dijo Liz asombrada.

-¿VAMOS A IR A LA FIESTA? Pregunta Patty un tanto molesta.

-Ah si si tenemos que arreglarnos. Dijo Tsubaki.

Ya en la fiesta…

¡Esto es muy elegante! Dijo Maka viendo la enorme mansión.

-La mansión del Conde Phantomhive… Destruida en 1808… Dijo Soul observando la mansión.

-Buenas noches señores, el Conde los espera con muchas ansías…-Dijo un mayordomo alto de pelo negro y ojos rojos, muy pero muy apuesto. Con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra en su rostro los recibió y les dio la bienvenida al baile. Liz y Tsubaki no fueron las primeras en ruborizarse al ver al mayordomo ya que este era sumamente atractivo. Entraron en la increíble mansión y vieron cuanta gente de clase alta había en esta. Maka vió a un chico de cabellos azul oscuro lisos y ojos azul eléctrico bajar por las elegantes escaleras y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo y Soul se dió cuenta sintiéndose extrañado por la reacción de Maka…

-Buenas noches madame. Le dijo el chico a Maka besando el dorso de su mano.

Maka se ruboriza aún más ante la acción del peliazul y este le dice_ -¿Me concede esta pieza? Dice tomando su mano.

-Eeeehh… C-claro… Dice Maka tomando su mano.

Soul miró con el ceño fruncido el hecho de que su técnica bailara con otra persona y coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

-Maka, no me parece buena idea…

-Soul sólo es un baile.

Soul la comprendió y la dejó, fue hacia una mesa a tomar un poco de ponche y en él se encuentra con Kid.

-No puedo creer que dejes que baile con otras personas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por favor Soul, se nota en tu mirada lo que sientes por ella.

-¡Por favor! Es mi amiga, que la cele es porque no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas. Después no te quejes si se va con otro. Dice Kid tomando su vaso y retirándose.

-Ese idiota… No me gusta Maka… Se dice Soul a sí mismo.

Pero de pronto Soul ve algo que hace que suelte su vaso y comience a temblar…

.

LIZ POV.

Estaba un poco aburrida en la fiesta, nadie me invitaba a bailar y nadie de los presentes se veía apuesto. Claro todos adinerados pero si no eran viejos decrépitos eran chicos horribles, hasta que vi algo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran; era un chico muy muy alto; casi 2 metros. Era de cabellos blancos bien peinados y ojos azules tan cristalinos como el agua. Lo que más me sorprendió es que parecía dirigirse a hacia mí. No sabía que hacer no sabía si era yo u otra chica mire a mis lados y no había ninguna otra. El peliblanco se me acercó y me extendió su mano diciendo_ ¿Me concedería esta pieza madame?

Casi me derrito al instante y temblorosamente tomé su mano dicendo_ S-seguro q-que sí… (Por Dios empezaba a parecerme a Chrona…)

Lo detallé de cerca y cada vez quedaba más hipnotizada en su fría y seductora mirada. Tenía que reconocer que era increíblemente parecido a Soul, solo que mayor.

-Disculpe la osadía madame, pero ¿puedo saber su nombre?

-Eeehh… Liz; Es decir Elizabeth, Elizabeth Thompson.

-Elizabeth… es un hermoso nombre.

Mi nombre sonaba tan elegante y bonito cuando él lo pronunciaba, creo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mis mejillas. _

G-gracias…

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas tú? Le preguntó Liz ruborizada.

-Mi nombre es Williams, pero llámeme Wes.

-Claro, Wes… -Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos sentía que todo mi mundo se iba de cabeza… No podía dejar de verlo con esa cara de estúpida flechada.

-Señorita Elizabeth…

-Por favor, llámame Liz.

-Liz, ¿querrías acompañarme al jardín?

Hacia mis adentros grité victoria por alguna extraña razón… Tomé su mano y me llevó hacia el jardín…

MAKA POV…

El chico de pronto dejó de bailar y me dice_ Madame, estaría encantado de saber su nombre…

-M-maka, Maka Albarn…

-Entonces, Maka. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi mansión?

-S-si. Dije tomando su mano.

Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso, el chico subió conmigo por las escaleras y había un pasillo enorme. Me llevó a su habitación y le dije_

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es mi habitación.

Vi como el chico cerraba la puerta de la habitación con llave y los nervios estremecieron mi cuerpo_ -¿Qué haces? Le pregunté asustada.

-Sólo… Quiero privacidad… Dijo el chico con una mirada siniestra y vi cómo se acercaba a mí. Yo retrocedía unos pasos asustada y choqué contra una pared. Me acorraló y sólo quise alejarlo de mí pero no pude. El me susurro al oído_ -Eres una caza demonios ¿No es así?

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¿Y dónde está el inútil de tu compañero? Se supone que venga a salvarte. Dijo este acercando su boca a mi cuello.

-¡Quítate! Intente con todas mis ganas alejarlo de mí pero era como estar con un cadáver, pero este. Bloqueaba mi onda de alma, cosa que me dejaba indefensa. Al ver que no podía hacer nada comencé a gritar y gritar pero nadie me oía. El cada vez avanzaba más en tocar mi cuerpo, pasó su asquerosa lengua por mi cuello. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos e intenté como pude en apartarlo pero era inútil…_ Grité con todas mis fuerzas al sentir los fríos dedos del Ciel desatarme el vestido.

-¡SOOOOOOUL! ¡SOUL AYÚDAME! ¡SOUL! No aguanté más mis lágrimas y en sollozos pronuncié: Te necesito…

El chico desató mi corseé aunque yo oponía resistencia, estaba totalmente desesperada y sentía como cada esperanza se esfumaba…

…

Soul sintió un par de gritos que venía del piso de arriba, frunció el ceño extrañado y se detuvo a oírlos aunque se le dificultaba puesto el gran ruido que generaba la multitud de invitados y la orquesta de música tocando. Se detuvo a oír los gritos ya un poco más intrigado cuando se da cuenta de que era Maka quien gritaba su nombre corrió desesperado hacia el piso de arriba pero habían demasiadas habitaciones, la chica dejó de gritar y solo se oían sollozos. Corrió hacia una puerta con la esperanza de encontrar a Maka y oyó sus sollozos. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y la derribó. Se encontró con la escena y ardió en ira.

-¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO INFELIZ! Gritó Soul con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a golpear al chico pero este simplemente lo detuvo como un si fuese un simple puño.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? ¿Un demonio de mi calibre?

Efectivamente lo que pensó Maka, era lidiar con un cadáver. Soul no podía golpearlo o hacerle daño porque simplemente el chico bloqueaba su onda de alma pero Soul convirtió su brazo en parte de la guadaña y cortó su cuello. Este se sostuvo su garganta que desprendía sangre y dijo_

-Eres más de lo que esperaba… Tocó su garganta cortada_ -Qué lástima que no pueda degustar de tu alma… Espero volver a encontrarte… Soul Evans… El chico se quitó los guantes y el parche que llevaba en su ojo. De pronto la habitación se volvió negra y dijo:_El demonio de alas rotas se acerca y ustedes no podrán hacer nada al respecto…

el chico se desvaneció en el vacío.

La habitación volvió a la normalidad y allí estaba Maka, semi-desnuda y llorando.

Ella se lanzó y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lloró más fuerte en sus brazos y Soul sólo se dispuso a decir_ Perdóname Maka, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Por mi culpa Soul… Estás así… Dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto.

Soul no salió ileso del breve encuentro ya que sus manos se hallaban completamente destrozadas en muchas cortadas profundas.

-No es nada Maka… No es nada. El chico la abrazó más fuerte mientras que ella lloraba en sus brazos…

Una traumática experiencia para una adolescente, jamás se sintió tan impotente y asustada… Soul por su parte no dejaba de culparse por el hecho de que Maka casi fue violada, a pesar de todo él era su arma y se había jurado a sí mismo protegerla ante cualquier cosa…

-Otra vez… fallé… Se decía el chico a sí mismo.

…

Soul les contó a sus amigos acerca de lo ocurrido y estos no pudieron evitar sentirse impotentes y furiosos. Les contó acerca de que era un demonio el cual parecía saber del demonio que los atormentaba en sus sueños… Hablaron con Shinigami y les reportaron la situación y este en seguida al saber todo lo ocurrido les ordenó que regresaran porque sus vidas peligraban allí en Inglaterra…

El demonio de alas rotas se acerca…


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaa ¿como estan lectores? Espero que de maravilla, quiero anunciarles que escribí una nueva historia y se llama Cuernos de Mentiras, es una historia exclusiva para los fans de SoulxMaka y los fans de la tragedia, la tristeza, el desamor y la felicidad. Espero que pasen y la lean, por favor. ¡Cuidense!

En cada historia hay desamor…

El grupo que anteriormente fue a llevar a cabo la misión en Inglaterra se vió obligado a regresar a Death City, muchos están decepcionados, otros desilusionados y otros tristes. Llegaron a Death City y en seguida se reportaron en la Death Room, Shinigami los estaba esperando para decirles algo de suma importancia_

-Holaaaaa chicos, ya veo que no les fue del todo bien.

-Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear. -Dijo Kid en un tono decepcionado.

-¡Es cierto Shinigami-sama! ¿Por qué tuvimos que regresar?- Le dijo Tsubaki.

-Sus vidas peligran y no pueden aun combatirlos si no reciben el entrenamiento necesario.

-¿Entonces por qué nos mandó en un principio en ir allá?- Preguntó Soul en un tono molesto.

- No pensé que se tratara de **él**_…_

-¿De quién? Dice Black Star interrogante.

-Del demonio de alas rotas…

Todos fruncieron el ceño, confundidos y la vez un poco asustados ante su respuesta.

-El… atormenta a niños felices, los hace miserables, les arrebata lo que aman y nos lo deja tranquilos hasta que no mueren…

-Es decir… Dijo Maka pensativa.

-En este caso ¿Soy yo? Pregunto Soul molesto y confundido.

-No sólo tú Soul, no eres el único atormentado aquí… Chrona también.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kid sin entender.

-Es cuestión de que hablen con ella, ella es quien puede decirles acerca de su pasado. Les será de ayuda.

Todos miraron a Kid con cara de pedobear y a éste solo le rodo una gotita estilo anime por la cien_ -No me miren con esa cara…

-Ella siempre te cuenta las cosas a ti. -Le dice Maka

-Si pero saben bien que de eso no quiere hablar.

-Por eso mi queridísimo Kid_ Rodea Liz con su brazo los hombros de Kid_ Tienes que hacer que de alguna manera te cuente.

-No la voy a presionar…

-Muévete Kid y habla con ella. –Le dice Soul empujándolo para que saliera de la Death Room.

-¡SÍ! ¡NO HAGAS AL GRAN DIOS ESPERAR! NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ay dios… Decía Maka mientras le rodaba una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Yaaaay jirafas! -Decía Patty saltando al ver un peluche de Jirafa.

-¿De dónde salió eso? -Decía Tsubaki extrañada.

- Entonces Padre, ¿Quién ejecutará la misión de Inglaterra?

-Ya arreglé eso con Spirit-senpai y Stein-sensei. Es un alivio para mí que no se hayan encontrado con ese demonio…

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso? No entiendo… -Decía Maka confundida.

- Porque su objetivo es matarlos a ustedes y a Soul… Hará todo lo posible por hacer que la vida de Soul sea miserable.

-Es decir… ¿Que hasta que no muera yo no los dejará en paz?.

-En cierto modo… Pero tú no vas a morir- Le decía Shinigami en un tono serio.

-Ya me da igual si me muero o no.- Dicho esto Soul se dispuso a irse dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y qué hay de Chrona? –Preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

-Como dije antes, es cuestión de que hables con ella Kid. No podremos hacer nada si no nos cuenta que ve en sus sueños.

-Entiendo…

-¿Pero algo malo va a pasarle? –Preguntó Liz.

-Podría si no hablan con ella.

-¡Anda corre Kid! –Lo empujaba Patty hacia la salida.

-¡Ya déjenme! –Decía Kid mientras lo sacaban de la Death Room, los demás salieron y Maka se quedó en la Death Room con Shinigami, cabizbaja le dice_ -Shinigami-Sama_ Este la observa esperando lo que iba a decir_

-En Inglaterra… Soul y yo nos topamos con un demonio… Con forma de humano. –Le decía Maka pensativa.

-Bueno… Sólo los demonios con gran poder pueden hacer eso.

-Y… yo no era capaz de sentir su alma, creo que ni siquiera tenía una.

-Ummm…

-Y… Por más que Soul y yo intentáramos atacarlo el bloqueaba nuestra onda de alma y se nos era imposible hacerle daño.

-Bueno… Entonces ese demonio no está solo, solamente cuando los demonios están en compañía de otro más poderoso son capaces de estas habilidades que me mencionas. ¿Les hizo daño?

-No… Habló acerca que se prohibía a si mismo devorar el alma de Soul.

-Ummm… Sólo quería el alma de Soul ¿Cierto?

-Sí, exacto.

-Bien… Sólo me alegra que nada malo les haya pasado. Tuvieron mucha suerte esta vez. Puedes retirarte Maka.

-Sí Shinigami-sama. –Dijo Maka haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose, Shinigami suspiró y se dirigió a su espejo y en este aparece la imagen de Spirit y Stein.

-Shinigami-sama, es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. –Dijo Spirit jadeando.

-¡No seas exagerado Spirit! Shinigami-sama, capturamos las almas de un par de demonios. Pero no encontramos a ninguno de las características que usted no encomendó.

-Regresen, parece ese demonio no sólo planea asesinar a la princesa: Quiere el alma de Soul.

-¿Y para qué diablos quiere el alma de Soul? Dijo Spirit.

-Por los momentos no lo sé… Pero tiene demonios muy fuertes a su lado así que quiero que regresen para hablar mejor sobre esto… Dijo Shinigami en tono serio y volviendo negro el espejo. Se dio la vuelta a pensar.

…Mientras con Kid….

KID POV

Sabía que debía hablar con Chrona, pero tenía que decir las cosas lo más sutilmente posible para no herirla ni hacerla sentir incómoda. No sé cómo diablos hacer eso, no soy una persona sutil soy todo menos eso… Ni modo… Me encaminé hacia el departamento al que recientemente se había mudado para poder hablar con calma con ella, toqué su puerta y me abrió tímidamente una peli rosa que al ver quien era abrió por completo la puerta_ -Kid-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo Chrona.

-Uh, pasa. –Le dijo dándole paso para que el joven entrara y este al ver su departamento casi llora de emoción_

-¡CHRONA!

-Ah ¿Q-qué pasa? –Preguntó la peli rosa un tanto nerviosa

-¡Tus muebles, la cocina, todo! ¡Decoraste tu apartamento simétricamente! -Dice el asimetrofóbico.

-Eeeh… Sí, eso creo.

-¡Cásate conmigo! Dice el joven Shinigami ilusionado tomando sus manos a lo que la peli rosa empieza a temblar y tartamudear_ ¿E-eh?

Pero a Kid le regresó la lucidez en el instante y suelta sus manos disculpándose.

-Lo lamento, eh… Fue un colapso emocional. –Dijo Kid levemente sonrojado.

-T-tranquilo Kid-kun… ¿D-de qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno… Sé que no quieres hablar de eso pero…

-Entiendo... Me incomoda pero te diré lo que sé.

-¿Eh?

-Confío en ti Kid-kun, y sé que es por el bien de todos… Te lo diré.- Dicho esto la observe con interés y esta procede a hablar_

-Yo sueño con que tu estas en una funeraria… Y que te persigue tu madre masacrada, te encierra con ella en su ataúd y no te deja salir… _Ante sus palabras abrí los ojos y desvié la mirada, intentando evadir inútilmente mis recuerdos_ También veo… Que Tsubaki es ahogada por su hermano, a quien parecía que le habían arrancado las piernas…_ La observé nuevamente con confusión en mi rostro y ella suspira y dice_ Y Soul es… no sé qué pasa exactamente con Soul porque siempre que lo veo el demonio de alas rotas lo abraza mientras que las plumas de sus alas ensangrentadas caen una por una. Y así… creo que muere el. Lo que no entiendo Kid es que… Ese demonio de alas rotas está presente cuando ustedes mueren.

Quedé atónito cuando Chrona terminó de decir aquello, miraba al piso sin comprender nada y de pronto levante la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella_ -¿Y qué sueñas contigo Chrona? ¿Qué otra cosa no me has contado?_ La peli rosa miró al suelo en señal de incomodidad y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas_ -Me duele… _Balbuceó_ Me duele mucho que no recuerde de mi pasado_ Empezó a sollozar_- Me duele haberme olvidado de las personas que realmente amé_ Lloró más fuerte_ -No entiendo nada, nada Kid. Algo dentro de mí me dice que… Me olvidé de lo que más me importó_ Allí se quebró su voz y llevo sus manos a sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que salían. Lo único que nació en mí fue… Abrazarla. La rodee en mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Y le dije_

-Te entiendo…

Lo que me sorprendió fue que ella me correspondió el abrazo y lloró con más intensidad sobre mí. La abracé sin pensar en otra cosa más que ella me correspondió y lloró con más intensidad sobre mí. Comenzaba a entender las cosas; Ese demonio quería el alma de Soul y para conseguirla se tenía que encargar de las nuestras… ¿Pero de qué manera salvarla? No lo sé… Mantenernos alejados de "esa misión" era la mejor opción tal y como había dicho mi padre. De pronto Chrona se separó de mí y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos diciendo_ -L-lo siento, m-me dejé llevar…

Me adelante y sequé otra lágrima de sus ojos_ Tranquila… No hay nada de qué disculparse.

Noté que el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó, imagino que debido a que poco a poco me acercaba a ella_

CHRONA POV.

Me dio una pena inmensa llorar otra vez en frente de Kid, pero esta vez el me consoló en sus brazos y no había manera de que el rubor en mi rostro desapareciera, se hacía cada vez más evidente a medida que él se acercaba a mí, estaba a punto de lo que yo creía que iba a hacer; darme mi primer beso. Me estremecí ya que sentí su aliento, y de repente salió Ragnarok y lo golpeó_ -¿Qué crees que le haces a mi técnico? ¿Qué estás haciendo pervertida? –me miró el imbécil.

GENERAL POV

-¡RAGNAROK! ¡Métete nadie te llamo!

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes cuándo tiempo llevo ahí dentro por tu culpa mocosa?

Kid miraba decepcionado a Ragnarok y la situación. Mientras Ragnarok le hacía bullying a Chrona, Kid sentía que todo se había derrumbado.

-¡Ya Ragnarok! ¡Es suficiente!

-¡No voy a dejar que Rayitas y tú se _diviertan_ en mi presencia! –Le decía mientras el pellizcaba la nariz y los cachetes.

-¡Ya basta! –Decía Chrona mientras forcejeaba.

Me sentía un poco demás en la situación, viendo como el idiota de Ragnarok lo interrumpió todo me levanté, me puse mi saco. Le extendí la mano a Chrona y le agradecí la estancia. Ella parpadeó un par de veces sonrojada y me dijo_ L-lo siento mucho Kid-kun…

-Tranquila Chrona… Gracias por todo. Dijo el joven Shinigami retirándose de su apartamento.

-¡Viste lo que hiciste! ¡Por tu culpa ahora Kid me odia!

-¡Es lo que consigues por tenerme ahí dentro casi por 6 meses!

-¡¿Y tenías que aparecer ahora?!

-Psss claro, ¡todavía eres muy joven para perder la virginidad pervertida!

-¡Ragnarock! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido un primer beso!

Mientras que Kid oía todos los gritos que salían del apartamento, se sonrojó un poco y se fue caminando hasta su casa. Tenía que reportarle a su padre la información que obtuvo ya que era importante y podía ayudarlos considerablemente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en el… ¿Fue todo una ilusión lo que viví? Siento que enloquezco cada vez que pienso en él. ¿Lo volveré a ver? No aguanto otro día más sin que pueda verlo, siento que realmente me he enamorado pero mis dudas e inseguridades me hacen pensar por un momento lo contrario, quiero ser fuerte; pero soy débil…

-¿Estás pensando en el chico que conociste en el baile?

-¡K-kid! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseando, pensando: Imagino que igual tú.

Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza_ -¿Crees que haya sido un sueño?

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? –Preguntó indiferente el técnico.

-Es que… Algo me hace pensar que es una ilusión…

-Entonces estás loca. –Le miró Kid con cara seria, no correspondiente con sus palabras.

-¡Eres un idiota! Jamás comprenderías el amor, niño mimado…

-Tienes razón, es un sentimiento que no estoy muy seguro de haber sentido correctamente... -Liz lo miró confundida.

-Vaya que eres imbécil… El amor no se siente "correctamente" sabelotodo. Es un sentimiento mutuo entre 2 personas que se quieren.

-Y cuando no es mutuo, no es amor ¿Verdad?

- Se llamaría "desamor"… -Pronunció esto último desilusionada.

-Estoy seguro que lo volverás tranquila, quizá si lo que sentiste es de verdad exista una posibilidad de verlo de nuevo. _-Su arma sonrió ante sus palabras, vaya que era ingenuo…

-Si piensas que soy ingenuo te equivocas, digo la verdad y sé q ue será así. –Dijo Kid firme y seguro.

-Tengo que irme… -

Liz se levantó de la banca donde estaba y caminó bajo la lluvia, no le importaba resfriarse solo quería caminar… Kid comprendió las intenciones de su compañera y no le impidió en ningún momento que lo hiciera… Liz derramó un par de lágrimas y se sujetó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, intentando aferrarse inútilmente a una ilusión que la hacía extrañamente feliz… Lloró en silencio el hecho de haberse enamorado de alguien que quizás ni existía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-

¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¿Dónde estás? –Gritaba desesperada un chica peli ceniza que corría bajo la lluvia de una vacía calle. Hasta que logró divisar en una esquina a un peliblanco tumbado en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

-¡Soul! –Corrió hacia el y lo abrazó mientras que el peliblanco ni se inmutó para decir una sola palabra… Incluso apartó sus brazos de donde estaba y caminó cabizbajo alejándose de ella, mientras que ella no comprendió la reacción de su compañero…


	7. Chapter 7: Alas rotas: Sueños rotos

HOLA QUERÍDISIMOS LECTORES! Quiero decirles que el final de _El por qué de los sueños _se acerca, y quiero agradecerles a mis más fieles seguidores quien me han dado ánimos para continuar mi historia aunque esta no tenga tanta audiencia como otras. Igual muchas gracias y espero tener más ideas de las cuales escribir, gracias_ Bueno he aquí el cap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap.7

Sus alas rotas, simbolizan tristeza.

La chica completamente extrañada ante la reacción de su compañero corre detrás de el quien solamente la apartó y caminó en dirección opuesta. Ella lo jaló del hombro y le dijo_

-¡Soul! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Soul nuevamente quitó su mano de su hombro y dijo casi en un susurro_

-Aléjate de mí…

Estas palabras cayeron como estaca al corazón a Maka, intentando mantener la imagen de chica fuerte contuvo las lágrimas y dijo_

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Intentó la peli ceniza de no llorar.

-¡Ya basta Maka! Aléjate de mí, ¡Olvídate de que alguna vez existí!

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Eres mi mejor amigo… Estaría perdida sin ti… -Dijo lo último en un inaudible susurro.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Estar conmigo es malo para ti… Ahora por mi culpa, porque soy un maldito miserable: ¡Los van a matar a ustedes!

-No es cierto Soul… -Empiezan a salírsele las lágrimas_

-Quizá todos ustedes estén mejor sin mí… - Dijo alejándose cabizbajo.

-Soul… Nadie estaría mejor sin ti. –El peliblanco giró levemente la cabeza pero aun sin mirarla_ -No sabes cuánto me encantaría creerme esa mentira… -Dijo secamente para luego irse caminando a quién sabe dónde

Maka cayó de rodillas al suelo sin comprender todavía lo que había pasado, una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y de pronto siente un extremo frío. Miró al cielo como empezaban a caer pequeños copitos de nieve y uno de ellos cayó en la lágrima que había derramado, por alguna razón en ese momento sintió una acogedora paz, dejó de sentir frío y una voz dulce y tenue sonó en sus oídos_ -Ve y búscalo amor… _ Sintió como una mano cálida tocó su rostro, una mano real. Se exaltó y dio un brinco alejándose de aquella "Ilusión" se tocó su cara sintiéndola aún cálida. Se asustó y corrió a su departamento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que no había ningún mueble en la casa, como cuando apenas se habían mudado.

Estaba todo oscuro y lleno de polvo con telarañas en todas partes y del final del pasillo apareció una mujer con un vestido largo y blanco, una piel tan suave y blanca como la nieve. Unos ojos color jade y un cabello rubio vivo, Maka al verla lloró y susurró_ -M-mamá…

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, se aferró a ella y lloró, la mujer la acogió en sus brazos y acarició su cabello; ella levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_ -M-mamá… E-estás… Muerta… -Dijo esto rompiendo en un fuerte llanto.

Acarició su cabello y dijo_ -Tranquila mi bebé, siempre estaré contigo…

-M-mamá… -Se aferraba a ella y hundía su cara en su pecho. _-Ayúdame… No sé qué hacer…

-Ve con él, lo amas ¿No es así? –Levantó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara, por lo que Maka asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero no sé qué hacer… Te necesito…

-Amor, no llores… Ve con él, búscalo y dile lo que sientes… Ya después será muy tarde si no lo haces…

-Pero- Mamá no me dejes… -Su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar.

-Siempre estaré contigo amor… -Su voz se desvaneció al igual que su alma, el departamento siguió oscuro y polvoriento. Maka estuvo de rodillas llorando, llorando el hecho de que su madre haya muerto. Estuvo llorando por horas y un momento se tranquilizó y con lágrimas secas se paró…

-Nada lograré si sigo llorando…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

-¿Qué piensan hacerme? –Balbuceó asustada una joven pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos azules cristalinos.

-Tranquila princesa… Pronto- Se detuvo al hablar un peli azul tomándola de la barbilla y sonriendo macabramente_ -Descansará en paz…

La chica no pudo evitar llorar del miedo, estaba atada y desnuda en una mesa alargada con unos canales que llegaban a un ataúd.

-No me hagan daño… Se los ruego. –Suplicó la joven con la voz quebrantada.

-¡Sebastián! Tráeme la daga…

-_Yes, my lord…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

De pronto un dolor punzante ataca la cabeza del joven Shinigami, con recuerdos oscuros y dolorosos de su pasado. Se sujeta la cabeza intentando inútilmente que el dolor desapareciera pero el dolor era horrible y él, sabiendo que hacer grita: ¡Liz, Patty! –Las mencionadas respondieron a su llamado y este las mira seguro_ -¡Transfórmense! -De su mano salieron pequeños rayos negros portando en su mano su patineta especial…

Un dolor insufrible ataca la cabeza de Tsubaki y esta adolorida se tumba al lado de su técnico mientras que este desesperado la sujeta para que no se caiga, ella suelta un par de gritos por el dolor no de la cabeza sino de los recuerdos de su hermano que llegaban a su mente. Este se preocupa por su arma y le dice:

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunta preocupado el peli azul mientras que esta levanta la mirada con determinación y dice_ -Hay que irnos-

Le da a ella un dolor punzante en su cabeza e imágenes horribles se le vinieron de repente, imágenes acerca de su masacrado pueblo natal. Viendo fragmentos de su pasado de las personas que más amaba, de las personas que la amaron y del causante de su dolor. Lo vió a él, al demonio de alas rotas. El infierno; estaba en su cabeza…

En medio del puente cubierto de nieve que cruzaba el dolor que de repente penetró en su cabeza, al principio no lo comprendió y por instinto y se la sostuvo. Hubo un momento que le dolió tanto que ahogó un grito desgarrador al ver en su cabeza momentos en los que aparecían sus padres con la garganta cortada, ensangrentado todo el piso vió como el demonio de alas rotas se le acercaba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa macabra…

Maka vió lo mismo que su compañero y salió desesperada del departamento, corrió con todas sus ganas para buscar la moto de Soul, las llaves estaban en una maceta y la rompió. Como pudo la prendió y la arranco_

-Soul… Espero que no me mates si estrello tu moto. –Decía con desespero la peli ceniza mientras manejaba sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo. En su camino estrelló sin querer la moto contra un poste de luz que alumbraba la calle. Y como pudo intentó manejar la moto para salir de Death City…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

-La hora se acerca mi amo.

-Lo sé Sebastián, Trae a todos los demonios del mundo.

-_Yes, my Lord._

El peliazul del parche en el ojo se le acerca a la chica se sollozaba asustada sobre la mesa alargada, sin ropas. Con una mirada siniestra toca su cabello con unos de sus dedos y ella solo forcejeó para que no la tocara pero era inútil ya que estaba totalmente amarrada.

-Querida Princesa, usted hará algo que nos salvará a nosotros…

-¿Qué piensan hacerme? –Entre lágrimas de miedo lo miró con terror.

-Bueno, en realidad el plan es simple. Cuando usted muera, yo también podré morir.

-¿Eh?

-Para mí fue una condena ser inmortal, y al darle mi inmortalidad a otro demonio; Yo muero.

-¿Y a qué demonio le darás tu inmortalidad? –Preguntó asustada aún.

-Al demonio que sólo atormenta en sueños, ahora atormentará también en la realidad. Cuando eso pase el mundo será consumido por la miseria…

-¿Cuándo me van a matar? –Preguntó en un tono resignado la chica que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Cuando la luna se llene de tu sangre y sufrimiento, y los atormentados lleguen; tú morirás. –Dijo en un tono frío.

La chica no pudo evitar llorar, como cualquier chica asustada y temiendo por su vida lloró desilusionada por no cumplir sus sueños. Ella siempre amó a Soul, lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vió y el hecho de no volver a verlo y no haber cumplido ninguna de sus inalcanzables metas la hacían sentirse peor, se resignó a su muerte y paró de llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Todos como pudieron llegaron al puente nevado de Londres (Westminster), y aunque el dolor punzante en su cabeza los asesinara llegaron a rastras al puente. Y se encontraron todos viéndose las caras, de pronto Tsubaki cayó dormida, y antes de que Black Star pudiera reaccionar Chrona perdió la conciencia y cayó dormida también. Seguido de ella fue Kid quien cayó en un profundo sueño, lo mismo ocurrió con Liz y Patty; igual fue con Black Star y en menos de que llegara Maka en la estrellada moto de Soul vió con su compañero empezaba a tambalearse y vió que a su alrededor estaban todos en un aparente sueño_

-¡SOUL!

-M-maka… -Dijo el peliblanco en un susurro antes de caer al suelo y Maka soltó la moto y corrió hacia él_

-¡Soul! ¿Q-que les pasa? –Y enseguida el albino cayó entre sus piernas ya dormido. Ella asustada y sin saber que hacer mira su alrededor y ninguno de sus amigos estaba consciente, de pronto ella también es atacada nuevamente por el dolor punzante en su cabeza y en lugar de ver a su compañero Soul muerto vió una aterradora imagen de sus amigos muertos, Chrona estaba muerta sobre Kid quién también estaba muerto, Black Star había sido atravesado por miles de sables, Tsubaki le habían arrancado su corazón, Liz y Patty habían muerto por balazos y Soul… A Soul no lo veía.

Derramó un par de lágrimas y gritó; poco después de desmayó y cayó sobre su compañero en un sueño…

Una vez que Maka cayó llegó un carruaje negro guiados por caballos negros y delgados, con ojos rojo sangre, estos representaban miseria según la religión. Varios hombres bajaron del carruaje vestidos de traje, y cargaron a cada uno de los dormidos al siniestro medio de transporte, llegaron a una catedral abandonada y se bajaron. Los cargaron nuevamente y los llevaron a esta inmensa pieza arquitectónica, todos los presentes hicieron reverencia y espacio a que estos llegaran, lo único que iluminaba la oscura catedral eran escasas velas que se encontraban ahí, unas alrededor de la joven que sollozaba al ver a Soul entrar dormido… Los presentes se acomodaron y vieron como encadenaban a los dormidos a una pared. Para que no hicieran nada.

Un eclipse empezaba a tapar la luna llena que apenas alumbraba la ciudad y el anfitrión sonrió de forma macabra, ellos comenzaron a abrir los ojos y al ver el lugar en el que estaban empezaron a forcejear. Apenas los vió una de las tantas brujas que había asistido al lugar recitó un conjuro.

-Frigus noctis lunam meum, in tenebris lumen est intra me… -Las cadenas se volvieron indestructibles y nada; a excepción de una bruja blanca podía romperlas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No puedo romperlas! –Forcejeaba Maka desesperada.

-Es un encantamiento de noche fría, nada podrá romper estas cadenas. –Contestaba Kid mirando con impotencia el ritual que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

-Sólo una bruja Blanca podrá romperlas.

Chrona extrañamente seguía dormida, era la única del grupo que aún no despertaba. El peliazul tomó la daga que en su centro tenía una gema de rubí, la alzó y recitó unas palabras_ -

-Deus Vitam tenebris atque in sonmis semendum vita… -Clavó la daga en su vientre y ella ahogó un grito desgarrador que los demás solo voltearon cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras unas salpicaduras de sangre caían en sus rostros. El continuó apuñalando su vientre repetidas veces mientras que ella solo se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, una vez que dejó de gritar se giraron lentamente para ver, algunas con lágrimas de impotencia y otros con la mirada llena de ira. Su sangre escurrió por la mesa y cayeron varias gotas en un ataúd grande y alargado, después de unos minutos el ataúd se abrió de golpe y unas alas enormes y rotas derramando sangre envolvieron el cadáver de la inocente chica y de su cuerpo no quedó más que plumas ensangrentadas. A los chicos les dieron escalofríos al ver al ente que despertaba, les dio otra vez un ataque punzante en la cabeza, gritaban de dolor intentando sostenerse inútilmente la cabeza. Chrona despertó y recitó cabizbaja en un susurro que ninguno llegó a escuchar_

-Facere iudicium in sanguine innoxio maculata ejus misera.

De pronto las cadenas empezaron a derretirse en sus manos, aunque les quemaba un poco ignoraron este dolor y se retorcieron en el piso por el insufrible dolor por el que estaban pasando.

Los innumerables presentes cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño, el anfitrión del ritual cayó de rodillas con una sonrisa en el rostro_ -Al fin… descansaré en paz… -Sangre bajó de su labio y lágrimas de sangre escurrieron de sus ojos, este cayó al suelo ya muerto.

El ente de alas rotas se acercó al peliblanco que yacía en el suelo al igual que sus amigos retorciéndose. En un intento desesperado de salvarse Maka le grita: ¡SOUL TRÁNSFORMATE!

Un destello blanco envolvió su cuerpo y se convirtió en guadaña. Maka como pudo lo sostuvo, Liz y Patty desde el suelo se transformaron y cayeron en manos de Kid, este para intentar salvar a su compañero disparó muchas veces al ente pero este parecía compuesto de sombras y parecían ni afectarle, continuaba acercándoseles y Black Star grita: -¡TSUBAKI! –Ella se transforma y cae en manos de meister y este grita: -¡TSUBAKI MODO ESPADA MÍTICA! –Unas franjas azules y afiladas rodearon sus mejillas y este valientemente se le lanzó al ente en un intento de matarlo pero este tomó con facilidad la espada y empezó a enviarles choques eléctricos haciendo que Tsubaki gritara y sangrara desde el interior del arma al igual que el peli azul. Kid como pudo se levantó y dijo:

¡LIZ PATTY! ¡Resonancia de almas!

El tamaño de su alma creció significativamente y en lugar de pistolas unos destellos color violeta envolvieron sus manos y aparecieron unos cañones y este gritó con todas sus fuerzas: ¡DEATH CANON!

La explosión fue enorme y destruyó por completo la catedral dejando a la vista solamente ruinas, pero a lo que un principio fue el objetivo no apareció por ninguna parte.

El joven Shinigami confundido mira a su alrededor pero ninguno de sus amigos estaban con el, le habló a sus armas pero de ellas no obtuvo respuesta, como si estuviese solo.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al sentir el calor de un susurro en su oído_

-Te crees muy valiente ¿Eh? –Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar y al instante echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Risas perturbadas inundan la gran ciudad que al parecer quedó toda hecha ruinas, intenta con todas sus ganas mantener la calma pero esta vez una mano esquelética y fría estaba posada en su hombro, apenas sintió el escalofrío que estremeció su cuerpo se volteó y no vió nada. De pronto otro susurro lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Eres otro niño débil que se oculta tras la sombra de su padre.

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer al Shinigami quien solo en intentos desesperados disparó a todas partes sin apuntar.

-¡KID! ¿QUÉ TE PASA POR QUÉ LES DISPARAS? –La mayor de las hermanas le cuestionó a su técnico desde el interior del arma.

Pero al parecer lo que dijo Liz no afectó en nada a Kid.

-¡Kid cerdo patético asimétrico! ¡RAYAS ASIMÉTRICAS DESPIERTA! –La menor de las armas supo que su técnico reaccionaría ante tal insulto, y efectivamente; Kid paró de disparar y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos_

-¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMÉTRICO! ¡NO MEREZCO VIVR! –Se echó al suelo a llorar mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

-¡Oh por favor Kid no es momento para dramas!

-¡Ustedes son muy buenas para mí, merecen algo mejor! –Metió a Liz en forma de arma en su boca para darse un disparo y esta enseguida se transformó en humana y lo detuvo.

Liz ya molesta y harta de los dramas de su compañero lo abofetea 8 veces para que este no se quejara:

"¿Este imbécil hijo de su madre se le ocurre hacer esto ahora?" –Pensó la rubia mientras agitaba del cuello a su técnico, haciéndolo misteriosamente volver a la realidad. Este se levanta como si nada y todos incluyendo al ente de alas rotas se le quedan viendo con cara de: WTF?

-¡¿OYE IDIOTA CREES QUE PUEDES LLAMAR MÁS LA ATENCIÓN QUE EL GRANDÍSMO YO?! –Empezó a hacer Black Star otro drama.

-¡Black Star esto es serio! –Lo regañó su compañera en forma de arma.

Mientras ellos hacían su drama el ente tomó a Maka por el cuello aprovechando que esta estaba distraída y le dice_

-Tu alma vale oro niñita, te dejaré ir si me das al tonto de tu compañero. –Apretó con más fuerza el frágil y delgado cuello de Maka.

-¡MAKA! –Soul gritó desde de su forma de arma y aunque intentara transformarse en humano no podía, estaba como encerrado. Algo muy confuso estaba sucediendo.

-S-soul…

-Sus amigos… Ellos están viviendo una ilusión que yo cree. –El ente señaló a sus amigos quienes estaban haciendo cosas sin sentido, a excepción de Chrona quien todavía estaba cabizbaja recostada en una pared.

En el momento que el ente se disponía a abrir su enorme boca llena de afilados, puntiagudos y amontonados dientes para devorar así mismo el alma de la peli ceniza, un grito ensordecedor hace que todos se tapen los oídos en señal de dolor.

De su espalda salió la espada demoníaca que estaba compuesto de pura sangre negra, dando gritos horribles que incluso hizo que el ente soltara a Maka. Este por su parte molesto le dice:

-¿Tú crees que Medusa es la culpable de que tengas sangre negra? ¿Y qué de verdad eres su hija? –Estas palabras resonaron en el interior de la peli rosa quien demostraba confusión y miedo en su mirada. Por lo que Ragnarock dejó de gritar.

-¿De qué hablas alitas? –Se reía burlonamente la espada demoníaca.

-¡Tú cállate! –Con su mano apuntó a Ragnarock quien enseguida no pudo abrir más la boca.

-¿D-de qué hablas? –Tembló Chrona cuando lo vió en frente de el, sin abandonar la pose de combate.

-Tú… Tú no eres hija de Medusa, ella no te concibió…

-N-no sé de qué hablas… -Retrocedió evidentemente asustada.

El ente se acercó a ella y tocó sus cabellos, ella invadida por el temor como reflejos le intentó cortar un brazo con la espada pero este tenía la misma capacidad de ella. Resonó en la catedral el sonido hueco de un metal.

-T-tú…

-Yo… -Agarró bruscamente su frente con fuerza y esta gritó de dolor, su espada compuesta por su sangre comenzó a derretirse en sus manos. Aunque todos intentaran ayudarla algo les impedía acercarse.

Ragnarock ya haciéndose líquido- ¡ESO TE PASA POR IDIOTA! –Moría lentamente mientras se derrentía.

-¡R-ragnarock! –Ahogó más gritos de dolor- El "demonio" bruscamente la soltó empujándola varios metros hacia atrás, Maka corrió gritando a ayudarla pero nuevamente algo impedió que se moviera.

El ente se le acercó y la pateó, esta para su sorpresa escupió sangre… Sangre común y corriente…

Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que escupía su amiga_

-E-es sangre… ¿N-normal? –Tembló como gelatina la mayor de las Thompson.

-¡CHRONA! –Corrió velozmente a ayudarla pero misteriosamente una púa negra lo atravesó…

-Blood needles. –Alcanzó a decir el demonio con una sonrisa macabra en lo que se le podía llamar rostro.

¡KID! –Gritaron al unísono sus armas asustadas.

Pero esto no pareció afectarle, al menos para que dejara sus intenciones respecto a ayudarla; siguió caminando ligeramente tambaleándose por la púa que hace unos segundos lo atravesó completamente_

-K-kid… T-tú…

-N-no importa Chrona, t-tranquila. –Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero un delgado hilo de sangre escurrió de su labio.

Chrona bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y el ente al ver la escena dijo otra vez en susurros_ -Blood tears…

Esta vez Kid no es atravesado por una púa sino por miles, pero esto no pareció haber afectado en lo absoluto sus intenciones, cayó de rodillas frente a Chrona y con una mano tocó su rostro, ella derramó un par de lágrimas al verlo con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo la tomó.

-Kid…

Con desilusión y tristeza Chrona observa como su sangre manchaba su impecable y elegante traje y el frío de la noche los envolvió a ambos en un profundo y sepulcral silencio.

Uno de los dos iba a morir. Eso era seguro.

¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo será el último y quiero agradecerles enormemente a las siguientes personas_ -xPhysicalGamex: Muchísimas gracias desde un principio me apoyaste y gracias a tus ánimos decidí continuarla. Gracias ;) -YAMITSO Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI: Tus comentarios siempre me causan risa, me agrada tu entusiasmo y muchas gracias por todo. -Jumbiie Hana: Nunca dejaste de darme consejos, me ayudan a ser mejor narradora XD (No me especializo mucho en eso -.-) Y otra vez muchas gracias .Y agradezco a todos los que dejaron comentarios, a los que siguieron y le dieron favorito a esta historia. Muchas gracias, son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo.  



End file.
